


Doll

by foxfiction



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxfiction/pseuds/foxfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-series. :: Gaara-centric. The world as we know it is but a roll of dice to the powers that be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doll

     It was agreed that the boy monster (a nickname derived from the council's long and now commonplace debates of their Doll's category, used mockingly and often) would be prone to having eccentric habits, a hotchpotch each of the hardships and psychological wounds inflicted upon him by his cousins of the council, the Fated Goon Dolls. He would be beautiful to the cruelest minds available, and cruel to the kindest.

 

     And after many arguments and trial Dolls, it was decided that he would be not entirely human, yet something close to it. He would be only perfect to a demon, flawed and strong and enduring for it, a simplistic complication of an enigma.

 

     And after many arguments, formal debates, and attempts at bribery, it was agreed that the council, with plentiful influences on their Doll, would allow his mother to choose his name. She called him death, and named him Gaara.


End file.
